warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
A Dangerous Path/Cliffnotes
These notes are brief, noting major events and minor events that will be of consequence later. These are intended to be used as a reference for those looking for specific events for re-reading. Prologue *A pack of dogs get free from Twolegplace. They dig a tunnel under the fence and escape, before setting out to destroy the forest Chapter 1 *A Gathering is underway **Tigerstar shows up at Fourtrees, declaring himself to be the new leader of ShadowClan **Fireheart tells of ThunderClan being well, considering they are dealing with the aftermath of the fire. The death toll includes Halftail, Patchpelt, and the ThunderClan medicine cat, Yellowfang Chapter 2 *Fireheart tells Bluestar that Tigerstar is the new ShadowClan leader. **She is angry over this fact and appalled that ShadowClan accepted him after what he did ***Fireheart reminds her that no other Clan knows of his deeds Chapter 3 *A patrol reports that dog scent and dog dirt were found at Snakerocks *Prey in ThunderClan is rather low *Graystripe sneaks in and talks to Fireheart about Tigerstar *Cinderpelt tells Fireheart of a dream she had that night: Voices in a strange language chanting "Pack, Pack" and "Kill, Kill" Chapter 4 *Fireheart sees Bramblekit hurt Snowkit while they're trying to play **Bramblekit accuses Snowkit of being unable to play properly **Shortly afterward, Brackenfur comments to Fireheart that something might be wrong with Snowkit *Fireheart talks to Bluestar about making Cloudpaw, Brightpaw, Swiftpaw, and Thornpaw into warriors **Bluestar focuses on how Swiftpaw's mentor is Longtail, who was a friend of Tigerstar and refuses to make any but Cloudpaw (who is Fireheart's apprentice) into a warrior Chapter 5 *Fireheart asks Cinderpelt to casually look over Speckletail's kit *Fireheart and the dawn patrol escort Cinderpelt to Fourtrees as she heads to Highstones for the medicine cat's meeting **They meet up with Runningnose and Littlecloud. They and Cinderpelt agree to travel the rest of the way together **Littlecloud tells of Whitethroat's death on the Thunderpath Chapter 6 *Fireheart and Sandstorm go hunting near Tallpines and meet up with Princess there **Princess is worried about him after the fire **A monster comes by and Twolegs get out of it and start looking for the escaped dogs *Fireheart and Sandstorm pass by RiverClan territory where Graystripe is waiting **Graystripe mentions a possible allegiance between Tigerstar and Leopardfur *Mistyfoot comes by and announces Graypool is missing **Fireheart goes off to find her, and sees her climbing a slope towards Fourtrees where Tigerstar is waiting Chapter 7 *Fireheart finds Graypool talking to Tigerstar thinking he is Oakheart **She accidentally reveals Bluestar's secret about her kits to Tigerstar **She realizes Tigerstar isn't Oakheart and while backing away, falls off the cliff and dies *Bramblekit catches his first prey *Cinderpelt tests Snowkit's hearing and it is revealed he is deaf **Bluestar declares that he will never become a warrior Chapter 8 *Fireheart leads a patrol near Snakerocks **They find some dog scent and dog dirt like Whitestorm had before *Whitestorm tells Fireheart that his patrol found remains of dog near the RiverClan border *Speckletail is trying to teach Snowkit hunting techniques, but with no success *Fireheart reports to Bluestar about the dogs **She thinks that it is WindClan hunting on their territory *A hawk plunges into the camp **Snowkit is taken because he does not hear the warnings others shout at him **Bluestar thinks that it was StarClan who sent the hawk and is at war with ThunderClan Chapter 9 *Fireheart takes a pace after her when Bluestar snaps "leave me alone!" with so much venom in her voice that Fireheart stops dead in his tracks *Fireheart calls a Clan meeting and gradually the ThunderClan cats obey **Cloudpaw makes a comment about "Every cat knows StarClan is just a tale for kits.They can't really do anything to us." Brightpaw faces him with shock in her eyes and exclaims "Cloudpaw, that's not true!" *Cinderpelt and Fireheart convince the Clan that the hawk taking Snowkit was just an accident,"because the camp is more exposed from the fire" *Fireheart moves on to the dog and Sandstorm suggests that it could be a dog from the farm beyond WindClan territory **Fireheart declares "until the dog goes away again we all have to be especially careful. Apprentices mustn't leave the camp without a warrior. And all cats that leave camp have an extra duty. Look for traces of this dog - scent, pawmarks, scattered scraps of prey..." "and dung" Mousefur puts in Chapter 10 *Bluestar leads ThunderClan to the Gathering herself *Onewhisker introduces Gorsepaw to Fireheart *Graystripe tells Fireheart that Crookedstar is dead, and that Leopardstar is the new leader, and Stonefur is the new deputy *Graystripe tells Fireheart of Leopardstar's plans to take back Sunningrocks **Fireheart says that Graystripe shouldn't tell him that *Leopardstar announces Graypool's death *Bluestar accuses WindClan of stealing prey *Tallstar denies the accusation, says "if you want a fight, you'll have one, Bluestar" and takes his Clan back *Fireheart sees Darkstripe and Tigerstar talking about Tigerstar's kits Chapter 11 *Bluestar asks Fireheart to choose warriors to attack WindClan **Fireheart wants advice from Cinderpelt, but she is out collecting herbs *Fireheart sleeps; Spottedleaf and Yellowfang come to him in a dream. Spottedleaf takes him to the WindClan border and Spottedleaf says, "I have brought you here for a reason, Fireheart. Look at this place; remember it.This is where a battle will not be fought and blood will not be spilled" Chapter 12 *Fireheart slips out of camp, thinking that the only way to prevent a battle is to arrange a meeting for Bluestar and Tallstar to discuss the loss of prey **He sees Brightpaw practicing the hunter's crouch alone *He hears a rustle in the undergrowth, reminding him how hungry he is **He scents ThunderClan, and sees Darkstripe taking Bramblekit and Tawnykit somewhere *He sees Darkstripe take the kits toward the ShadowClan border *He sees them meet Tigerstar, and Tigerstar tells them that he is their father *Bramblekit asks Tigerstar that why is he the ShadowClan leader when their mother is a ThunderClan cat *Fireheart intervenes and orders them to go home Chapter 13 *Fireheart goes into WindClan territory, and sees Mudclaw, Gorsepaw, and Onewhisker *He calls out to Gorsepaw, and asks him to tell Onewhisker that he's there, but not to Mudclaw *Onewhisker takes him to Tallstar *He arranges a meeting at Fourtrees at dawn *He asks Tallstar to send Bluestar a message through Ravenpaw *He tells Whitestorm what he has done *He tells all the warriors, and Whitestorm, Dustpelt, Brindleface, Sandstorm, Swiftpaw and Cloudpaw agree to go (the apprentices don't agree; they are chosen) *Mousefur tells Cinderpelt **Fireheart asks Cinderpelt if she thinks he is wrong, and she says that,"This is your decision, Fireheart. No cat can make it for you" Chapter 14 *Ravenpaw arrives and Fireheart takes him to Bluestar. **Ravenpaw and Bluestar talk. **Bluestar agrees to talk with Tallstar. *Tallstar also brings warriors with him. **The leaders talk and battle is avoided. *Bluestar accuses Fireheart of treachery *Cinderpelt wakes Fireheart and says that she can't find Bluestar anywhere. Chapter 15 *Cinderpelt says she hasn't asked anyone and she came to tell him first. *Cloudpaw, Mousefur and Sandstorm return from a patrol, and go to look for her. **Bluestar returns to the camp at moonset. **She says that StarClan have told her that there is a "pack" loose in the forest. *Fireheart remembers a dream in which Cinderpelt had heard the words, "pack, pack" and "kill, kill" Chapter 16 *Bluestar decides to lead a patrol. **They meet RiverClan at Sunningrocks. *Leopardstar attacks Bluestar, and fighting starts between the the two Clans. **Fireheart sends Swiftpaw for reinforcements. **Graystripe calls Fireheart to show him Mistyfoot and Stonefur attacking Bluestar. Chapter 17 *He tells them that Bluestar is their mother. *Graystripe warns Fireheart in time for him to dodge Leopardstar's attack. **Graystripe pulls Leopardstar off Fireheart. **She exiles him for this. *Bluestar says that all the Clan are traitors so Graystripe coming into the Clan won't make any difference Chapter 18 *Bluestar makes Cloudpaw a warrior with the name of Cloudtail *Longtail is angry that Swiftpaw doesn't become a warrior. Chapter 19 *Fernpaw tells Fireheart that Swiftpaw and Brightpaw have gone to Snakerocks. *They discover Swiftpaw's dead body, and Brightpaw terribly injured. Chapter 20 *Cinderpelt takes Brightpaw to camp. *Bluestar gives her the warrior name of Lostface in a rarely used ceremony for a dying apprentice who is ready to be a warrior *Fireheart decides to take Bramblekit as his apprentice and give Tawnykit to Brackenfur **Sandstorm is angry over this Chapter 21 *Fireheart tells Bramblepaw and Tawnypaw about Tigerstar's past. *Lostface goes to live with the elders. Chapter 22 *At the Gathering, Mosspelt tells Graystripe that his kits are apprentices now. *Tigerstar asks for his kits back, and when Bluestar refuses, he says that ThunderClan have a poor record in looking after their young cats. Chapter 23 *Cloudtail insists on bringing Lostface to see Princess. **Graystripe also comes with them. *Spottedleaf gives Fireheart the prophecy that "remember the enemy that never sleeps" *Longtail tells Fireheart of the dog pack living in Snakerocks and of Tigerstar feeding them. Chapter 24 *Fireheart admits to Sandstorm about his love for her. *Fireheart, Graystripe, Longtail, Sandstorm, Whitestorm and Cloudtail go to Snakerocks. *They find Tigerstar's scent on dead rabbits. *They see that Tigerstar has laid a trail of rabbits to their camp. *Cloutail finds Brindleface's dead body at the end of the trail. Chapter 25 *Fireheart tells the Clan about the pack. *He forms a plan to lure the dogs to the cliffs to drown them. *Graystripe, Sandstorm, Mousefur, Longtail and Dustpelt are chosen to accompany Fireheart **Fernpaw and Ashpaw want to go, but Fireheart disagrees. **Whitestorm asks him to take them. *Darkstripe tries to take Bramblepaw and Tawnypaw out of camp, but is stopped by Fireheart. *Fireheart makes Brackenfur in charge of the two apprentices. *He makes Whitestorm in charge of Darkstripe and Bluestar. *He tells Bluestar about the pack. Chapter 26 *He stations the warriors and apprentices at different positions, and goes to the steepest part of the gorge himself. *He runs toward the gorge in his turn, but Tigerstar leaps on him. Chapter 27 *The pack leader grabs him by his scruff, and shakes him. *Bluestar comes out of nowhere, and drives the leader down the gorge, but it pulls her as well. *Fireheart jumps down after her. **Mistyfoot and Stonefur save him and Bluestar. * Bluestar dies with Mistyfoot and Stonefur by her side. **She names Fireheart as her successor and new leader of ThunderClan, revealing the meaning of the prophecy 'Fire will save our Clan' o him. Category:A Dangerous Path Category:Original Series Category:Cliffnotes